Many rotating applications require a precise knowledge of the torque applied to the rotating load to effect the required control of the torquing means. Torque in a rotating shaft has previously been determined using strain gages attached to the rotating shaft. The torque resolution of these systems is poor and the outputs are noisy resulting in poor torque knowledge and control, or the controlled shafts are too flexible resulting in mechanical failure or undesired control instabilities. Additionally, strain gage systems are labor intensive to manufacture and maintain.
Accordingly, the objects of this invention are: to provide an improved torque transducer for rotating applications that has good torque resolution over the entire operational speed range, and to provide an easily manufactured, low noise torque transducer.